btbfandomcom-20200215-history
Built To Be Wild
Built To Be Wild was a Bob the Builder extended one hour special, which was released in September 2006. Plot It's hoedowns and showdowns for Bob and the can do crew as they go on vacation to the wild west. Bob and the crew are thrown into an adventure filled with gold mines, campfires and the legend of a long lost treasure. Join the team as they meet a cowgirl named Rio, her horse, Dollar, and her pick-up truck, Jackaroo, and take on the biggest building adventure yet! Characters *Bob *Wendy *Scoop *Muck *Dizzy *Roley *Lofty *Pilchard *Spud *Mr. Bernard Bentley *Sunny *Farmer Pickles (Cameo) *Scruffty (Cameo) *Angelo Sabatini (Cameo) Characters Introduced *Rio *Dollar *Jackaroo *Rusty Rogers Cast UK * Neil Morrissey as Bob, Roley and Lofty * Rob Rackstraw as Scoop, Muck, Spud and Mr. Bentley * Kate Harbour as Wendy, Dizzy Sumsy and Pilchard * Suzi Quatro as Rio * Donny Osmond as Jackaroo US * Greg Proops as Bob * Lorelei King as Wendy and Sumsy * Alan Marriott as Scoop and Travis * Lachele Carl as Muck * Maria Darling as Dizzy and Roley * Emma Tate as Lofty Benny and Pilchard * Rupert Degas as Scrambler * Rob Rackstraw as Spud and Mr. Bentley * Suzi Quatro as Rio * Donny Osmond as Jackaroo * Tim Howar as Rusty Rogers Singing Voices In Fix It Up (US Dub Only) * Rob Rackstraw as Scoop and Muck * Kate Harbour as Dizzy * Neil Morrissey as Roley and Lofty Songs * Cowboy Holiday * Cactus Creek * Buffalo Bob * Fix it Up * Gold Fever * Cowboy Builders * Lucky Muck Trivia * The trailer was featured at the end of the DVD, "Fireman Sam: Fun Run" and at the beginning of the DVD, "Bob the Builder: Hold on to Your Hard Hats". *Bird does not appear in this special. * This special features Muck and Spud as the main characters. *The scene where the bridge breaks underneath Spud is reminiscent of the 1984 movie, Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom The scene where Muck and Spud run away from the boulder inside the mine is another Indiana Jones reference. *In one scene, Spud exclaims ‘Whip-crack away!’ This is a reference to the musical, "Calamity Jane". *The opening number "Cowboy Holiday" is a rewritten version of Sir Cliff Richard’s popular song, “Summer Holiday”, with the lyrics altered to fit the special’s narrative. *Pieces of Rio's puppet (mainly the hair piece and head) were reused for Meg, and Jackaroo's prop was retooled into Dodger. *This is the second time where Bob had the nickname Buffalo Bob, the first time was in an episode of Season 1 with the same name. *This is the first (and only) time a character farts in the series. *This is the first special to be a musical, though not the first to have characters sing original songs (A Christmas To Remember). Goofs * Even though holiday is a UK term it is used in both versions. * The UK dub is used on Hulu in the US. Category:Specials Category:Finnish Videos Category:Project: Build It specials Category:Shushing Category:US Videos Category:2006 US Category:2006 UK